The Letter
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Someone asks Hope about her dad, leading her to ask about Klaus. Hayley gives Hope the letter/One-shot


**a/n: Wow, it has been so long since I posted anything. I can't believe it is already September of 2016. The last time I posted a story was December. Well I'm back with a one-shot. The season finale broke my heart, and actually made me cry. Which is rarely happens. As always the characters and show doesn't belong to me. And some of Klaus's letter is in this story and quotes throughout the seasons, so that content doesn't belong to me as well. Disney's movie Tangled is mentioned in this, and that doesn't belong to me. This is set when Hope is 7 years old, and it's just Hope and Hayley. I hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

"Mommy"

Hayley looked up from the spell book she's been so intently studying to see her daughter. Little Hope Mikaelson walked up to her, her dark chocolate brown curls reached her mid back, reminding Hayley of how she had her hair back in her teen years. It was braided, a skill her daughter picked up herself. Hope's eyes reached her mother's and Hayley felt her heart break. She had Klaus's eyes. Everytime she looks into them it reminds her of the fact that every day she has with Hope is a day she lost with Klaus. Hayley nearly lost it in those six months she was a wolf, she can't imagine how Klaus will cope losing five years with Hope.

"Yes sweetie" Hayley responded, pushing those thoughts and the spell book aside on the table. They lived in a small home, far away from neighbors but close enough for the stores. It was filled with Hope's amazing drawings. Pictures of Hope throughout the ages all over. They had a t.v, but they only used it to watch DVD's. They had a small kitchen table, and the living room was two steps away. Hope went to go sit on the couch, so she was across from Hayley, which confused her. Hope loved sitting on her lap or just being near her. They were incredibly close, Hayley fell asleep most nights with Hope in her room. She knew this meant something bad.

"I have a question, but I don't want you to be angry" Hayley got up from the table, and went to go sit with her daughter. "Whatever it is baby, you don't have to be scared to ask" She assured her baby girl. She never wanted to make her child fear her, only be a loving supportive parent. She's still learning as days go by.

"Did you use magic in front of someone again? Did you heal someone?" Hayley asked, worried. Hope was homeschooled but Hope loved going to the park just to run around and have fun. Hayley thought it was healthy for her to have some sort of human interaction, it was limited to a half an hour a day. Not knowing when her vampire side was going to develop. For now Hope just showed random displays of magic. If one of her friends were hurt, she'd heal them by touching the spot that was injured.

Hayley remembers that day it first happened fondly. Hope just got through her Disney Princess phase. She ran to her mom, normal human pace, and exclaimed "I'm just like Rapunzel mommy!" She insisted to have flowers braided into her hair, which is what made Hope learn how to braid. Hayley was lucky the friend had a little cut and not something big. When Hope explained to her what happened, Rebekah's voice echoed in her head. _"Your own child healed you"_ Reminding Hayley of her early days living with the Mikaelsons, not knowing it would lead to this. She missed Rebekah more on those days than any others. Who knew once Hope became a child it meant her ability to heal others.

Hayley knew to Hope the comparison to Rapunzel was nothing but based off powers. But the more Hayley thought about the more connections she found. Hope had to be reunited with her father, she just did everything in her power to make sure Hope won't' be eighteen when that happens.

"It's just...um" Hope struggled to ask the question, which made Hayley more concerned. Hope was straight forward, fought for what she wanted. A habit she inherited from both her parents. She was never at a loss for words.

"Is someone bothering you?" Hayley asked, she never felt the need to compel children. But if someone was bothering her daughter she'd compel the other child to leave Hope alone. She set aside the anger that almost overpowered her at the mere thought of someone bullying her baby.

"No, everyone at the park is kind" Hope defended her friends quickly, she liked the children she met at the park. She didn't want to stop going there.

"What's wrong baby?" Hayley asked.

"You won't get mad?" Hope asked her mom.

Hayley nodded. She held out her pinkie. Hope's eyes widened. A pinkie promise to someone her age was the real deal. She wrapped her pinkie around her mom's.

"When we went to the park yesterday, Ellie asked me what I did for Father's Day over the weekend. I told her I just had you. She hugged me and said she was sorry" Hope hugged Hayley tightly. Hayley felt her cold teardrops on her skin. Hayley's heart shattered "I don't want to make you sad mommy. I love you and I'm happy that it's just you and me. But I just wanna know what happened to my daddy"

Hayley knew this day would come, no matter how many times she prepared herself she couldn't think of a good response.

"Oh sweetie" Hayley just hugged her daughter, and kissed the top of her head. Hope sniffled, and let go. "I'm sorry mommy"

"Don't be, baby" Hayley said as she wiped away her daughter's tears. Hope still couldn't look her mom in the eyes. Hayley tilted Hope's chin up so she could.

"I love you" Hayley promised. " I will never, ever be mad at you for wanting to know about your family, okay?"

Hope nodded. Hayley hugged her daughter close to her. "You know in all the princess movies, someone always saves someone else?" Hayley started. She knew comparing this to a fairytale would be the only way Hope could understand. Though her life is anything but a fairytale.

"Yes" Hope answered.

"Well, you're a princess. Your father is a king. He was taken while saving us and all your aunty and uncles" Hope's eyes widened, she never heard of a fairytale like this. "Now we are going to be the ones to save him" Hayley promised.

Hope smiled, the little smile that reminded her of Klaus sometimes. " We are going to rescue him" It wasn't a question, it was a fact. She had that sparkle of determination in her eyes, proving she is the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson.

Hayley got up. "Before going to save us, he wrote you a letter" She went into her room and opened her draw. It was filled with stuff from Hope's baby days. Clothes, toys anything that reminded her of their time in New Orleans. Some nights she'd go through it, just for the memories. Her days in New Orleans seemed a lifetime away. She hasn't opened it in a while though. The knight that Klaus carved for her is there. Then under it, was the letter. She picked it up, his handwriting on the front, nearly made her stop breathing.

She felt her eyes water when she closed the draw and she remembered the day Hope got the letter. _"Take care of her"_ His words clear as day, echoed in her head. She remembered the fear and worry. She made a promise to herself she will take care of Hope and reunite the family as fast as she could. She wiped her tears before walking back to the living room to Hope.

"He wrote this for you" She said as she took a seat next to Hope.

"You're crying" Hope observes. She wiped away her mom's tear. Hayley didn't even know she was still crying. "You miss him"

Hayley just nodded, unable to put up her strong front. " I miss our whole family"

"You have me mommy" Hope said, hugging her mom. "Always"

"And Forever" Hayley finished, echoing her daughter.

It brought more tears. Hayley remembered the moment she told Elijah she would tell Hope about the family. _"I have to explain this family to Hope someday. I think about that sometimes. I won't lie to her, I'll never lie to her. But you know what I'll start with, Always and Forever"_

She always told Hope she would love her Always and Forever, but never told her where it came from, until today. " Your dad and aunty and uncles made that promise to each other. To be there and love each other always and forever"

"They love you always and forever too" She promised her daughter. Hope went to sit in her mom's lap. "Can you read me the letter, please?"

"Of course sweetie" Hayley carefully opens the letter, not wanting to rip it. When she sees the handwriting, she nearly breaks down again. His handwriting was even artwork. The painting he made for Hope since before her birth hung in her room. Hope had inherited her father's ability to create art, and just having another reminder broke her. But she pulled herself together, she stayed strong this long so she knew she had to keep going. She hugged her daughter closer.

She took a deep breath,

 _"My dearest Hope"_

 **a/n: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Feel free to comment and tell me if Hayley was in character or not. It's been a while since I wrote anything. I just had to type this up and post it, I wrote it nearly a month ago.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and have a great day.**


End file.
